se_conocenfandomcom_es-20200214-history
Bill Clinton/Asia
Asia Oriental China * Ver Bill Clinton - Jiang Zemin.jpg| U.S. President Bill Clinton (R) and Chinese President Jiang Zemin wave to reporters during a joint news conference at the Old Executive Office Building in Washington in this October 29, 1997 file photo. Photo: REUTERS Bill Clinton - Hu Jintao.jpg| Chinese President Hu Jintao (R) shakes hands with former U.S. President Bill Clinton in Washington, the United States, Jan. 19, 2011. (Xinhua/Li Xueren) Bill Clinton - Xi Jinping.jpg| Chinese President Xi Jinping (R) meets with former U.S. President Bill Clinton at the Great Hall of the People in Beijing, capital of China, Nov. 18, 2013. (Xinhua/Liu Weibing) Corea del Norte * Ver Bill Clinton - Kim Jong-il.jpg| That One Time Kim Jong Il Invited Bill Clinton To Vacation In North Korea. / ASSOCIATED PRESS Japón * Ver Akihito - Bill Clinton.jpg| Emperor Akihito State Dinner The President hosted a State Dinner in the White House Rose Garden for the Emperor and Empress of Japan. During a dinner toast, the President stated, “we Americans are honored by your presence, and we deeply value the rich culture and history you represent. You embody a tradition that stretches back century after century, and a people who have brought the world a civilization of great elegance.” C-SPAN Bill Clinton - Kiichi Miyazawa.jpg| U.S. President Bill Clinton shakes hands with Japanese Prime Minister Kiichi Miyazawa (L) after they spoke at a joint press conference at the White House in Washington on April 16, 1993. UPI Tsutomu Hata - Sin imagen.jpg| U.S. President Bill Clinton and his wife Hillary meet Japan Renewal Party President Tsutomu Hata and Socialist Democratic Federation chair Satsuki Eda during a reception at the official residence of the U.S. Ambassador to Japan ahead of the G7 Summit on July 6, 1993 in Tokyo Bill Clinton - Tomiichi Murayama.jpg| Clinton meeting Japanese PM Murayama. AP Archive Bill Clinton - Ryūtarō Hashimoto.jpg| Bill Clinton and Ryutaro Hashimoto, 1996. U.S. Government Bill Clinton - Keizō Obuchi.jpg| Bill Clinton and Keizo Obuchi in Tokyo, November 20, 1998. Photo by Sharon Farmer Bill Clinton - Yoshirō Mori.jpg| Prime Minister Mori with President Bill Clinton of the United States (May 5). Photos: Prime Minister's Office Junichiro Koizumi - Sin imagen.jpg| Former US president Bill Clinton (L) meets with Japanese Prime Minister Junichiro Koizumi at the premier's official residence in Tokyo, 18 November 2003. Bill Clinton - Shinzō Abe.jpg| Japan's Prime Minister Shinzo Abe (center) greets former U.S. President Bill Clinton (second left) and Australia's Prime Minister Tony Abbott (left) at the funeral of former Singaporean leader Lee Kuan Yew in Singapore on Sunday. /AP-Newsis. Sudeste Asiático Indonesia * Ver Bill Clinton - Suharto.jpg| Suharto and Clinton at the White House, Oct. 1995. Abdurrahman Wahid - Bill Clinton.jpg| US PRESIDENT Bill Clinton shares a laugh with Indonesian President Abdurrahman Wahid during a meeting in the White House Oval office. Reuters Bill Clinton - Susilo Bambang Yudhoyono.jpg| Bill Clinton, left, with Susilo Bambang Yudhoyono and George Bush snr. Photo: AP Asia del Sur India * Ver Bill Clinton - P. V. Narasimha Rao.jpg| La reunión de Narasimha Rao con Bill Clinton se concentró en la convergencia de los intereses comerciales, mientras que la divergencia de opiniones sobre Cachemira, los derechos humanos y el programa nuclear fue jugado deliberadamente. Bill Clinton - H. D. Deve Gowda.jpg| In the Central Hall of Parliament. (Left) Clinton greets former Prime Minister P.V. Narasimha Rao, who is flanked by former President R. Venkataraman and former Prime Minister H.D. Deve Gowda. V.V. KRISHNAN Bill Clinton - Inder Kumar Gujral.jpg| Gujral as PM with then US President Bill Clinton in New York. PTI Atal Bihari Vajpayee - Bill Clinton.jpg| PM Modi in US and Bill Clinton and Atal Bihari Vajpayee. (AFP) Bill Clinton - Dr. Manmohan Singh.jpg| The Prime Minister Dr. Manmohan Singh with the former President of the United States of America, Mr. Bill Clinton in New Delhi on May 26, 2005. Photo: Government of India Bill Clinton - Narendra Modi.jpg| PM Narendra Modi meets Bill and Hillary Clinton in New York (Reuters) Asia Occidental Israel * Ver Bill Clinton - Chaim Herzog.jpg| President William Clinton greet Israeli President Chaim Herzog and his wife at the opening of the U.S. Holocaust Memorial Museum. Photo: Bill Fitzpatrick Bill Clinton - Ezer Weizman.jpg| Israeli President Ezer Weizman on Tuesday (7/10) visited US President Bill Clinton at the White House.. AP Archive Bill Clinton - Shimon Peres.jpg| President Shimon Peres awards former president Bill Clinton with the Presidential Medal of Distinction, Wednesday, June 19, 2013 (Moshe Milner/GPO/Flash90) Bill Clinton - Reuven Rivlin.jpg| Former US president Bill Clinton meets with President Reuven Rivlin in Jerusalem on October 30, 2015 (GPO) Bill Clinton - Isaac Rabin.jpg| Clinton with PM Yitzhak Rabin (Photo Israel Government Press Office) Bill Clinton - Ehud Barak.jpg| President Bill Clinton greets P.M. Ehud Barak . (White House, April 11, 2000) Photo: Jewish Virtual Library Ariel Sharón - Bill Clinton.jpg| L'ancien Premier ministre israélien, Ariel Sharon, et l'ancien président américain, Bill Clinton, le 13 novembre 2005 à Jérusalem (photo d'Archives) Crédit : AFP / MENAHEM KAHANA Benjamín Netanyahu - Bill Clinton.jpg| Prime Minister Benjamin Netanyahu (R) meets with former US president Bill Clinton at his office in Jerusalem on October 30, 2015. (Photo by Kobi Gideon/GPO) Palestina * Ver Bill Clinton - Yasser Arafat.jpg| Palestinian leader Yasser Arafat, who rose from guerrilla icon to Nobel prize-winning peacemaker only to fall into isolation amid new violence with Israel, was declared dead in a Paris hospital November 10, 2004, officials said. The 75-year-old Palestinian president's death, announced at his West Bank headquarters of Ramallah, ended days of rumors over his condition. A December 14, 1998 file picture handed out by the Palestinian Authority shows Arafat (L) and former U.S President Bill Clinton during a visit in Gaza. Reuters Bill Clinton - Mahmoud Abbas.jpg| A US made and promoted "Peace partner" Mahmoud Abbas, got his money from Bill Clinton. Siria * Ver Bill Clinton - Hafez al-Assad.jpg| Israeli intelligence eavesdropped on phone calls between President Bill Clinton and Syria’s late strongman Hafez al-Assad during sensitive Middle East peace negotiations 15 years ago, a forthcoming book says REUTERS Turquía * Ver Bill Clinton - Süleyman Demirel.jpg| Turkish President Demirel shakes hands with U.S. President Clinton after their remarks during the arrival ceremony at Çankaya Presidential Palace, Ankara, Turkey. White House Photographer William Vasta Ahmet Necdet Sezer - Bill Clinton.jpg| Clinton se reunió con Sezer. AA Abdullah Gül - Bill Clinton.jpg| Gül, Clinton'ı Tarabya Huber Köşkü'nde ağırladı Bill Clinton - Recep Tayyip Erdoğan.jpg| Erdogan meets Bill Clinton. AK PARTi Fuentes Categoría:Bill Clinton